


Did you learn your lesson?

by ginger_loli



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Edgeplay, F/M, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger_loli/pseuds/ginger_loli
Summary: Hanzo came home to find reader playing with themselves but that won't do. Time to teach them a lesson.





	Did you learn your lesson?

Hanzo checked the knots one last time before he took a step back to admire his handy work. You squirmed uneasily under his gaze but tied as you were there was little you could do. Your wrists were strapped firmly to the headboard while your legs were secured in a way that spread you to your limit. A crisscross of decorative knots were threaded around your torso, framing your chest without restricting your movement. In fact your back was probably the only thing you could move as your arched experimentally. Hanzo chuckled, massaging his calloused hands over the inside of your thigh.  
“I think we’re ready to start tonight’s lesson?” He hummed bringing his face close enough to your core that his breath tickled your entrance. You shivered at the sensation as a whine slipped out.  
“Hanzo, please.” You moaned shifting uncomfortably as you tried to create some kind of sensation to ease your aching loins.  
“We’re just getting started precious, make sure you pay attention.” Hanzo said with a wicked glint in his eye. He pushed himself up off the bed and picked something up out of your line of sight. However it wasn’t long before you could figure out what it was as the sinister buzzing filled the room. A vibrator, bigger than the one Hanzo had caught you using, hummed in his hand. You bit your lip, your arousal mounting as Hanzo approached with a look not unlike that of a ravenous beast. Kneeling at your entrance he brought the vibe to your soaking folds sending a shock of pleasure down your spine. A long drawn out moan escaped your lips as Hanzo continued to stroke the toy over your core, lubricating it with your own juices. You clenched your teeth and hissed as he brushed too close to you clit, a spot so sensitive such direct contact can make the pleasure border on pain.   
“You alright there? Can’t have you giving up on me yet.” Hanzo purred, pressing a kiss to your thigh while he continue to tease your entrance.  
“Y..yeah, I’m fine.” You said nodding frantically, unable to maintain your normal composure at the moment. Hanzo rubbed soothing circles into your flesh with his thumb as he finally stopped the stroking motions of the vibe and with one smooth motion began inserting the silicone toy. You gasped as it began stretching your walls then all too quickly retreating. Hanzo, ever the one to take things slow only inserted the head of the toy, working the tip in and out in a way that both excited and frustrated you. Inch by inch he pumped the toy in an out, in and out, gradually increasing your limit until the entire vibrator was thrusting into you before you knew it. At this point you could barely think, so close to coming. Closer, closer, and ever closer your back arched, chest heaving with each breath. Blood rushing through your ears you could feel the spring tightening, so close. Then abruptly the humming ceased. Hanzo shut the vibrator off with a click withdrawing it from your wet folds. You whimpered softly, the cool air causing your entrance to twitch with longing highlighting just how empty you felt. Tears pricked the corners of your eyes. You were so close, why, why now. Hanzo walked away returning the vibrator to its place. He returned shortly and your breath hitched with anticipation until he approached your wrist restraints and began undoing them. Little by little he undid the ropes and knots that bound you leaving behind distinct red marks as blood rushed back into the area. You looked down sullenly as you rubbed some feeling back into your wrists. You looked up to meet Hanzo’s stoic face.  
“Did you forget you were being punished?” Hanzo said with a raised brow. You looked away, unable to hide your disappointment. Hanzo sighed above before he took hold of your chin and tilted it up again.  
“You look so cute like this.” Hanzo murmured softly pressing a kiss to your lips. You closed your eyes leaning into the affection.  
“It’s hard to look at you like this. Perhaps I’m going soft.” Hanzo said with a huff. You were suddenly flipped onto your knees, ass up and pressed against the front of Hanzo’s trousers. You could feel his erection grind up against you as Hanzo groaned in defeat.  
“Don’t think you’re off the hook yet.” He growled with a sharp slap to your rear. You held down your surprised yelp at the sound of Hanzo’s belt being unfastened. With barely a moment to strip himself of his clothes Hanzo sheathed himself inside you. The relief was immediate as his heat eased the ache and set anew the fires within you. Hanzo gripped the plump flesh of your hips tightly, using you as leverage to drive himself home to your sweet spots. The sound of skin against skin and laboured breathing hung heavy in the air along with the scent of sweat and arousal. Hair clung to your forehead while your eyes starred unfocused at the wall. You could barely think, the build up from before had compounded leaving you in a haze. The edge was fast approaching. Fingers gripping the sheets with white knuckles, breath short and heavy, you felt it coming. Each thrust drove you deeper into the depths of pleasure until you were drowning in it. With a strangled cry you came, body quivering and shivering beyond your control. Hanzo moaned as you tightened around him but fought to keep his rhythm. He continued, thrusting once, twice before he too came with a drawn out moan. He withdrew, chest heaving, eyes half lidded before he lowered his body to lay beside you. He pulled you close, pressing his sweat soaked chest to your equally sweat covered back. His beard tickled your ear as he pressed soft kisses to your jawline.  
“I hope you learnt you lesson.” Hanzo said softly between kisses.  
“I have, though I might need a refresher in a few weeks.” You replied drawing a light laugh out of your tired boyfriend.  
“I’ll see what I can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that sure was... something, something good I hope ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> anyway, I really do hope you liked it. I've just gotten back into writing so I'm still a little unsure of my style. If you have any helpful feedback I would love to hear it so I can improve. I hope to write more things like this in the future so wish me luck.


End file.
